Fruits basket Chapter 1 SLJ
by Miyui blackpen
Summary: this is my first fanfiction ever i had to change somethings though hope it's flippin awesome!
1. Chapter 1

As Tohru finished cleaning the dinner dishes she thought about the events that had happened that day and what to make of them. She walked up the cold wooden stairs and pasted Kyo's room, and then Yuki's room. From Kyo's room she heard nothing, but as she passed Yuki's room she saw his light still running. She thought it was nothing and passed. After Tohru finished changing into her pajamas she lifted the covers of her bed and slipped her diary out from under her bed. She wrote in her curly cursive and described what had happened that day apart from Akito visiting Shigure and slapping both Kyo and Yuki nothing strange had happened that was out of the ordinary. Suddenly Tohru noticed that with all the things on her mind she had forgotten to brush her teeth of all things. She rushed down the hall past Yuki's room she noticed the light was still on and knew that when she had left her room it was 11:04 ( She had checked to see if she needed to be "super quiet" or just "quiet"). Carefully she knocked on Yuki's door. "Yuki?" She said in her innocent yet scared voice. From the other side of the door she heard covers moving and footsteps, then the door knob turning as quietly as possible. "Ms. Honda, what are you doing up so late? It's not good for you to stay up you should know that!" Tohru whispered back " I know I was just going to brush my teeth, you know silly me I forgot!" Yuki shook his head and smiled his perfect long lost smile that only Tohru could bring to his face. " I guess you're wondering what I'm doing still up?" Tohru stuttered, " No not really, I mean sort of, well." She sighed. "yes." Yuki smiled and said I was planning what the school could do to raise money, we're low on funds and as the school council president it's my responsibility to make sure the school has at least a little money. Besides president Kino would never forgive me if something happened to his precious school." Tohru understood the problem and thought. Without any conclusions she said to Yuki, "Good luck! I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed, make sure you don't stay up to late!" Yuki nodded and stepped back into the solitude of his room. Tohru tiptoed down the rest of the hall and brushed her teeth as quietly as possible. She went to sleep to get herself ready for the day ahead. "Good night mom." She whispered to the photo of her ever smiling mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter!

The next morning it was Saturday and Tohru wasn't very surprised that Yuki slept in. What got her was that Kyo slept in too. Tohru checked the time multiple times to make sure she hadn't gotten up to early but she knew she hadn't. Around 10:30 Kyo woke up and Tohru served him breakfast. She asked how he was but all he did was grunt and eat. When he was finished he slid a note to Tohru across the table. It was upside down so Tohru couldn't read it but she didn't think it was that important. Kyo stood up and told Tohru he was going to the dojo Tohru walked him to the door, and then went upstairs to check on Yuki.

When she put her ear on his door she heard him walking around inside. Suddenly he opened the door and Tohru fell… on him. With a pop and a huge cloud of dust there sat Yuki, the mouse. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry please forgive me I'm so sorry!" Tohru was very worried about Yuki being mad at her. "Never mind that Miss. Honda, but um what were you doing outside my door?"

The end of chapter 2

Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'll try to make the third chapter really fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Shigure sempai, can Hana-chan and Uo-chan come over please?" It was 10 P.M. when Tohru asked Shigure her question in her kind pleading voice. She had chosen this time because Shigure was always easier to persuade right after he had woken up. "Well normally I would say no since it's only 2 weeks till new year's but, Yuki had to invite the student council over to finish some work up before the break. Sooo I guess as long as you three can stay out of his way it would be fine." Answered Shigure. "Thanks!" Replied Tohru with a nod. "I think I should ask Yuki first to make sure he's ok with it." As Tohru stepped over each step she thought of what she should say to Yuki. Retuning to reality she realized she had walked unknowingly to her room. When she turned around she spotted her clock and saw that it was 10:15. "Oh well, I'll ask Yuki in the morning." Tohru said to herself. She passed both Yuki and Kyo's room to go to the bathroom to wash up before bed. Tohru wiped her face off with her strawberry towel and hung it back up before turning back to her room. She changed to her pajamas and wrote herself a note to ask Yuki about Uo-chan and Hana-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru closed her door as she left at 6 am to go downstairs and make breakfast for the house of 4. Kyo was already downstairs dringking milk to wake up. Tohru could hear Yuki trudging down the steps and could see Kyo become tense. As Yuki rounded the turn into the kitchen Kyo finished his milk and went out the door at the same time Yuki came in. "Good morning Yuki!" said Tohru with a smile a child has on Christmas morning. "Good morning Ms. Honda." Replied Yuki with a yawn. "Umm, Yuki, would it be alright for Hana and Uo to come over tonight around the same time as your student council meeting?" Asked Tohru in her pleading tone. "Umm can you have them some earlier. I don't want to scare my council members." Replied Yuki finally waking up. "Ok thanks Yuki. When ar your council members coming over?" "Around 4:30." "ok I'll get Hana and Uo to come over around 4! Thanks again Yuki!" "It's not a problem Ms. Honda!" At the end of the conversation they both had winning smiles on. Untill Shigure walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tohru maybe we should get some snacks before we go up." Suggested Hana-chan in her forever serious voice. "Oh that sounds good, let's get some and eat them in my room!" Agreed Tohru. When Tohru walked into the kitchen she saw Yuki trying to cook ramen noodles. "Um Yuki do you need help?" "Why?" "I don't think the other council members would like burnt ramen. Why don't you go talk to Hana and Uo while I cook you some ramen. Anything else you want me to make?" "No ramen should be enough." "Ok! Wait a few minutes and I'll let you know when it's ready." "Thanks." Yuki walked out of the kitchen and went to talk with Hana and U o. "Where's Tohru?" The two girls asked Yuki as soon as he walked out. "She's preparing your snack and making some ramen for the other council members." Yuki said to answer Uo-chans question. "I understand." Hana said calmly. "I'll go help Tohru with the snacks." Hana said as she walked into the kitchen. After that Uo and Yuki could hear Tohru and Hana talking and 10 minutes later both came out and Tohru announced that the food was ready to eat. Uo and Hana each took 2 plates of snacks and Tohru helped Yuki put the ramen in 7 bowls and move them to the dining room. After that they got some extra cushions and placed them around the table. Finally they were finished. Tohru walked up to her room where only half of the snacks were left. While Yuki went to mentally prepare himself for the student council meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

When the doorbell rang Yuki was so nervous he could barley move. Tohru stood up then remembered what Yuki had said. "Please don't come downstairs. The council members don't know you live here and I don't want them to get the wrong idea." Tohru sat down with Uo-chan staring at Tohru like she was crazy. "Tohru?" "Ahh! Oh sorry, Yes?" "Are you okay?" Uo was trying not to show it but Tohru could hear the worry in her voice. "Yes I'm fine, just remembering what Yuki told me about not answering the door. I just hope he got it I didn't hear the door open." The doorbell rang again with a happy tune that almost sounded mocking. Tohru closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the sound. Finally Tohru opened her eyes only to be greeted by a third ring. Uo couldn't stand it. She took out her cell phone and called Yuki's. She put her phone on speaker phone and set it down on the table so they could all hear. "Hello?" came Yuki's voice sounding a little higher pitched. "Yuki answer the doorbell!" All three girls screamed at him. Yuki hung up and Hana told the other two girls that Yuki had finally gotten up and answered the door. Tohru relaxed. If it was going to be like this all night Tohru might be crying by the time the student council finally left.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the night was fine. Tohru had no more mental break downs and Yuki had somehow managed to control the rest of the council. When the council had finally left the three girls burst out of the room for fresh air. Uo and Hana had their small bags of clothes so they could stay the night. Uo went to the downstairs bathroom and Hana went to the upstairs bathroom. Tohru went back into her room and changed. Hana came out first. Tohru finished second and went into the bathroom Hana was just in, to wash up. Tohru finished the same time Uo was walking down the hall and Uo's shadow scared Tohru to nearly wetting her pants. "Tohru are you ok?" Said Uo with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine. Just scared myself for a minute there." They walked back to the room together to find Hana talking to Shigure about his most recent book. Shigure left a few minutes later but it was 2 hours before the girls fell asleep.

( Sorry this chapter is a little shorter compared to the other ones).


	8. Chapter 8

It was a week and a half before new year's. Tohru was doing the new year's cleaning while Shigure and Yuki went to go see Akito. Kyo was off at the dojo so it was just Tohru, Uo, and Hana cleaning the house. "I think that they're at the Shoma estate by no." Guessed Tohru. _I hope Yuki's ok._ She thought. She knewy Yuki hated Akito so it was very confusing to see him want to go talk to him. "Tohru stop worrying, I'm sure he'll be fine." "Yes I'm sure too, Yuki may not seem it but he can really take care of himself when he needs to." Hana saiad agreeing with what Uo had said before. Tohru why don't you go make lunch while Hana and I finish up here suggested Uo. Tohru went into the kitchen and saw Kyo looking for the milk. "Are we out?" He asked "Um I think you drank it all. Do you-." Kyo's phone rang at that exact moment. "I've got to go, can you get some milk?" "Yeah, um see you later I guess." "I'm just going to see Akito."


End file.
